


Dream After Dream

by DarkFoxKnight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFoxKnight/pseuds/DarkFoxKnight
Summary: Alana Riane is a half-blood witch who was adopted into a muggle family for her protection. Her father left her there, after her mother was murdered by the Dark Lord, to keep her safe. Before he could get to his daughter, the Dark Lord marked her on the bottom of her foot. She was only 6 months old. The next week, after being dropped off at the Dursley’s, another young child joined Alana. Harry Potter. They grow up together not knowing about the wizarding world.





	Dream After Dream

“GET UP, POTTER! RIANE! WE’RE GOING TO THE ZOO TODAY!” I woke up to pounding on the ceiling of the cupboard and Dudley yelling. Everytime he jumped, more chips from the ceiling fell down.Harry got up and put his taped glasses on and emerged from the cupboard only to be pushed back in by Dudley. He climbed out again and walked into the kitchen. I emerged after him and followed. Petunia had Harry cooking and me cleaning the table. “36.. But last year I had 37!” Dudley complained about how many presents. Petunia promised him two more after the zoo. We headed out a few minutes later to head to the zoo. Before we were able to get in the car, Vernon pulled Harry and I aside and told us that there will be no funny business. 

When we got to the zoo, we headed to the reptiles exhibit. We were watching a mottled brown Boa Constrictor. Dudley had tried to make it move by hitting the glass. “HE’S SLEEPING!” Harry yelled at him. The Dursley’s walked off and I headed over to another snake. A Speckled Hognose Snake, or scientifically known as Leioheterodon modestus.

“Well aren’t you just adorable?” I always found small snakes interesting. The small, female hognose rose its head and turned to face me. I was surprised that it had reacted to me. “Can you understand me?” She nodded. Petunia came up behind me and tapped on the glass and yelled at it for trying to attack me. As she did that, she pushed me out of the way. I glared at her and the small glass pane disappeared and Petunia started to freak out. The small snake snuck its way down to me and wrapped herself around my arm. Around this time, I saw Harry on the ground with the boa constrictor slithering on the ground. ‘Thank you’ it hissed to Harry. How the hell can i hear the snake? I thought. 

The small snake clung to me as we left the zoo. Now I know it is bad to take animals from the zoo. But the poor thing wouldn’t leave my arm. When we got back to the house, I headed to the cupboard to find a shoebox for my snake. I decided to name her Kya. Vernon was yelling at Harry for what happened to Dudley at the zoo. Although I don’t blame HArry for what happened. It was like magic that the glass disappeared. Harry was shoved into the cupboard and we were locked in for the night. No dinner was allowed to be eaten by us. If I was more brave, I would call CPS and have the Dursley’s arrested for emotional abuse. But I’m not very brave.

***TIME SKIP***

Harry had gone to check the mail and I had been stuck cleaning the kitchen. Harry had come back. He gave Vernon a couple letters and he still had two in his hand. “HARRY HAS A LETTER!” Dudley yelled whilst ripping the two letters out of his hand. 

“Who would be writing to you..?” He trailed off as he looked at the half opened letter. He looked at Petunia who was standing behind him. 

Throughout the course of the week, more letters came. Eventually Vernon was done with it. SUnday he was thrilled that there was no post, but Harry checked out the window to see hundreds of owls sitting outside the house. The house began to rattle as thousands of letters rushed into the house. Harry and I were trying to catch a letter. I caught one before he did and was able to get to the safety of the cupboard, but Harry was not as lucky. I opened my letter.

Miss Alana Riane  
The cupboard under the stairs  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging, Surrey

Dear Miss. Riane,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

As I got done reading, the letter was ripped out of my hand. Vernon roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me out from under the stairs. “We are leaving. COme on.” I nodded and crawled back in and grabbed my shoebox that held Kya. We got into the car and headed out.

After a few stops in random places, with the letters following, we had arrived at the ocean. Vernon had rented a shack out in the middle of the bay. It was now night time and I was sitting by the window watching and listening to the storm. ‘Make a wish, Harry.’ I hear Harry whisper as Dudley’s watch beeped at midnight. He blew into the dust on the floor. Not even a second after a large flash of lightning appeared outside. There was a banging on the door. Dudley had jumped up from his spot on the bed. Petunia and Vernon ran down the stairs, Vernon carrying a shotgun. The door busted down creating a loud thud. A large man was silhouetted by the lightning in the doorway. 

The large man apologized and set the door in the frame. Vernon told him to get out, which in turn the large man bent the gun in his hand. He walked over to Dudley. “Well gee, Harry. It’s been a long time but ya sure have grown. ‘Specially in the middle region.”

Dudley stuttered in response, “I-i-i’m not Harry..”

“I am.” Harry said, emerging from his hiding spot behind the fireplace. The man introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid. Hagrid gave him a cake for his birthday and the same letter that has been sent so many times. Harry read it aloud. Vernon started arguing with Hagrid. Petunia joined while Dudley munched on Harry’s cake. 

“Alana, it is so good to see you. You’ve definitely grown up some.” I felt heat flow to my cheeks. He saw Dudley eating the cake and gave him a rat’s tail.


End file.
